I Am Yours
by Princess Silverstar
Summary: 3 Parts in a chapter. One Shot.


**Part 1: My Tempest**

I've never thought about this, but the more I thought about it, the more I feel that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was writing my story. The way he had written Sherlock Holmes in all his brilliance, he had one weakness. Irene Adler. The woman he loves but just could not be with.

I am a great fan of his stories, particularly of Sherlock Holmes. I want to be a detective just like Sherlock Holmes. In his and my father's footsteps, I have solved many cases. I was becoming somebody. What makes me even more a crowd wow-er, I was young, barely a high school senior when I made my first mark.

I had a childhood love that I have loved ever since kindergarten. She doesn't fit the description of Irene Adler, of course, but I loved her just the way she was. I have set my heart on her and hoped to marry and live happily ever after with her, the only thing was that I have never told her I loved her. We both know how much we meant to each other.

But it was not till I met her that I understand what it truly meant to love someone. I was happy, more than content how life was for me. I regretted the day I followed my instinct to tail Vodka. I have suffered hell because of it. I've made someone very important to me cry. It was not long after that that I met her. Haibara Ai.

She stood out in the mass of the room. She was singled out of so many children. She was quiet, unlike my classmates. She had eyes too mature for her age and has this cynical confidence in her, but I didn't think much about it at first. I was interested at first because she was different but I concluded that she was probably a stuck up girl like most Americans. I thought less of her. But it wasn't till she saw me, walked towards me and sat right next to me that I truly show my interest.

Who was she? The boys groaned in disappointment. Genta cried out, "Why is it always Conan?" The girls made an exclamation of surprise as some around me started asking me, "Do you know each other, Edogawa-kun?"

I shook my head no and I was saved by my homeroom teacher, Kobayashi sensei, as calmed the class down. Classes went on as usual. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had promptly invited her into our group and boast about our newly formed Shounen Tantei. I kept catching her eyes staring at me and dart away again as the three continued to boast.

When a case came to us, they were even more eager to show her. I sighed. I looked at the letter and soon found out it was a missing person case. I was ready to pass it as a runaway case, but when the kid mentioned the men in black I was all ears. I was very sure that they were some what involved, if that was the case, these kids must not get involved.

I was able to trick them into thinking nothing was wrong and sent them home. I continued to track the man in black until I realised they followed me here. They accused me of wanting to take all the glory for myself or so Haibara Ai said. I glared at her and she gave me a smug look that intrigued me. She did it on purpose. Didn't she know it was dangerous?

But the case was a disappointment for me. It was not them after all. I thought with frustration, I thought I was on to something. I ended up sending a crying girl home. Only to find out who she really is.

**Part 2: When I think I am Yours**

Shinichi groaned as Shiho kissed his neck. Her fingers danced on his bare chest as she rocked on him, taking in the length of him into her warm haven.

"Shiho," he said her name in ecstasy, his breath raging with want. His right hand cupped her breast, massaging the white orb lovingly. His left hand is on her hips, guiding her.

She moaned in pleasure as every slide into her spreads waves of great pleasure through her body.

His right hand took her head and guided her to him so that he could kiss her. He was reaching his limit, but still he wanted to pleasure her. His left arm snaked around her just as she sank hard on him, causing them to groan into their kiss. He broke the kiss as he pushed her onto her back and lay on top of her, between her legs as he thrust deep into her.

Shiho let out a loud moan as Shinichi sent powerful thrusts into her, intensifying the pleasure they created. He kissed his way down to her breast without rest and sucked on her breast as if she was the most delicious delicacy he's ever had. Her body arched to his touches. It was amazing the way he treated her, harshly yet he was gentle, hungry yet with great patience, slowly savouring her.

"S-Shinichi…" she panted his name.

He came back to her lips as he slammed repeatedly into her deepest core. They soared through the sky and time stops for them. He poured his love deep into her as she gave herself completely to him.

They panted heavily as they looked into each others eyes. They both loved each other but they can't be together. They are too proud to admit to each other that what they have was powerful, that what they shared was right, and that they belonged together. They thought they were only convenience for the other party and gladly give into the other just to share something intimate, pretending just for the night they are lovers.

"Will you love me?" Shinichi asked.

Shiho gave him a blank stare before pulling him down to gently kiss him, "Love me," she said.

"Shiho," he whispered as he began thrusting into her fast and hard.

She met his hips thrust by thrust, wanting him to be deep in her. They tangled themselves into one another's arms and the sheets and the sheer pleasure of sex. They couldn't help but feel that they were the matching puzzles of each other, revelling in how perfect they matched each other.

**Part 3: I am Yours**

"Come," Shinichi said. He pulled her into the janitor store room and backed her up the wall. He kissed her desperate with need to be close to her. His hands slipped under her skirt and stopped at her panty waiting for her approval.

She unbuckled his belt and pants and pulled it down in reply. She had wanted him just as much as he wants her. Their lips met in hunger. He pulled her panty down and let it fall to the floor as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around him. He lowered her slowly onto his cock. Their lips met as he entered and thrust into her.

"I love you, Shiho," he said as he thrust into her.

She looked at him surprised, thinking she heard it wrong. She even insisted that her eyes was playing tricks on her, because he stared at her with such sincere loving eyes that she could hardly believe. When she realised that he was telling the truth she smiled up at him.

"I love you, Shinichi," she said as she cuddled closer to him. They kissed and made love over and over again.


End file.
